


Ruptura a mitad de ruta

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [42]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff and Humor, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sick Character, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 37] Hay tours que empiezan, pero que no llegan a terminar.





	Ruptura a mitad de ruta

**Author's Note:**

> La parte donde Gustav y Georgie hablan de fanfics, hice referencia a otras obras mías: La Sex-Van de Tom pertenece a 5€ por viaje, en tanto que el fic de Gustav embarazado es de mi otra serie Universo G.   
> Y por cierto, ¿notaron el twincest? El POV dominante es de Gustav, que ve lo que ese par hace, pero no conecta sus acciones con nada trascendente, pero nosotras (autora y lectora) vemos más allá de eso, ¿eh?

**Ruptura a mitad de ruta**

 

Febrero terminó en un chasquido de dedos y dio paso a marzo.

Marzo que marcaba el comienzo de la primavera, del cumpleaños de Georgie al final de mes, y por supuesto, el marzo que en ese año inauguraba su Tour 1000 Hotels a lo largo y ancho de Europa. Con un total de fechas que sobrepasaba las veinte presentaciones, su gira se presagiaba repleta de emociones, locales abarrotados, y por supuesto, convivir codo a codo en el reducido espacio del autobús hasta que se terminaran matando o que el viaje llegara a su fin. Lo que ocurriera primero…

—¡Me pido la litera de la derecha!

—¡No, esa es la mía!

—¡Ni lo sueñes, yo lo dije primero!

—¡Y yo metí mi equipaje ahí!

—¡TOM!

—¡BILL!

Fieles a sus costumbres, apenas poner el pie dentro del autobús que en unas horas partiría a Bruselas con ellos dentro, los gemelos ya habían empezado a pelear por quién ocuparía cuál litera para dormir. Por la simpleza de su discusión, hasta parecía que lo hacían por el simple afán molestarse, más allá de que una cama estuviera en mejor condiciones que la otra.

En lo que respectaba a Gustav, daba lo mismo. Sin importar cuáles fueran los acomodos a la hora de dormir, sin falta sería uno de los dos el que buscara al otro, y entonces sí, les daría lo mismo dormir en la cama de la derecha o en la de la izquierda, siempre estuvieran juntos. Gemelos hasta la muerte y todo eso.

Él por su parte se buscó la litera más apartada de ellos dos, y clamó su espacio dejando sobre la cama su maleta de mano y almohada favorita que ya le había acompañado en tours pasados.

En el área de dormir había otras tres camas disponibles. Previniendo una situación que se había dado durante la primera gira con su disco Schrei, David se anticipó al desastre rentando un autobús más grande y completo que la vez pasada. Esto ya que en aquel tour no faltaba tal o cual miembro del equipo, a veces el mismo David Jost, quien necesitaba viajar con la banda y tenía que dormir en el piso del pasillo a falta de espacios adecuados. De esta manera, cuatro camas se ocupaban entre los chicos de la banda, y las dos restantes quedaban a disposición de quien las necesitara si la situación lo ameritaba.

Gustav se reprimió de marcar la cama contigua a la suya como la de Georgie. Por una parte, para no delatar las ansias que sentía a que la bajista durmiera lo más posible pegado a él (incluso si no era el mismo compartimento), y por otro lado, porque quizá la propia Georgie tenía otra preferencia con respecto al tema, y él no quería mostrarse dominante sobre una decisión que no le correspondía.

Ya que la gira daba comienzo oficialmente el día tres, era necesario que se reunieran dos días antes, y viajaran a la ciudad para montar el escenario, participar en el _soundcheck_ y dar todo de sí una vez el público pasara al recinto. Las preparaciones ya tenían en marcha más de un mes, pero en su mayoría eran asuntos que no eran de su competencia o de los que no tenían interés. Salvo por el sitio exacto en el que se iba a montar su set de batería show tras show, el vestuario, y la comprobación de fechas, Gustav poco había tenido que ver en la disposición del equipo y los técnicos que trabajaban para ellos.

Su única labor durante las dos semanas previas a su partida, no habían sido otras más que pagar facturas, empacar, despedirse de su familia, y ensayar. Para lo primero había dejado a Franziska el dinero suficiente para que fuera ella quien se encargara de sus recibos de luz, agua, teléfono, gas y demás, plus un extra para ella como favor por cumplirle con esas faenas mientras él se encontraba ausente. Del resto se había encargado Gustav con una pizca de fastidio y pocas ganas de ponerse manos a la obra.

Ya que el tour iba a abarcar un cambio de estación (de invierno a primavera nada más), hacer sus maletas se convirtió en la peor pesadilla jamás vivida. Más dado a concentrarse en todo menos en su vestimenta, Gustav se vio en la disyuntiva de empacar una maleta y sobrevivir a base de los tres mismos conjuntos, o empacar todo lo que creyera que fuera necesario y en cada hotel que hicieran parada bajarse con diez maletas a rastras.

Ninguno de los dos panoramas le había parecido el adecuado, y Georgie tuvo que intervenir con más sentido común del que él había demostrado poseer. Así acabó con tres maletas de ropa diversa para cualquier tipo de clima, y un maletín de mano en el que iban todos sus objetos personales y de higiene. A su modo de ver, la cantidad perfecta para no viajar cargando bultos innecesarios, y tampoco encontrarse en la penosa necesidad de detenerse a comprar prendas en cada parada.

Todavía no estaba seguro de traer consigo al tour cada objeto indispensable, es más, juraba haberse dejado en casa el cortaúñas y su par favorito de calcetines, pero estaba tranquilo, consciente de que iba a volver antes que después, y mientras no olvidara lo básico, lo superfluo podía quedarse en casa acumulando polvo.

Distraído mientras acomodaba sus maletas debajo del espacio de su litera, reaccionó al ruido de pisadas en el pasillo central del autobús, y a tiempo movió el cuello para captar la entrada de Georgie con su propio equipaje a rastras y gesto de fastidio.

—Hey —la saludó, en vista de que ella no parecía muy proclive a abrir la boca.

Un gruñido le contestó de vuelta.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nah. Uhm, mejor dicho, sí. Es que… —Georgie dejó caer su maletín de mano al suelo y bufó—. Esta mañana desperté sin electricidad, y al parecer se debió a un cortocircuito con nada menos que mi plancha para el cabello. Quedó arruinada, frita del todo y con el cable achicharrado pero no eso no es todo. Además encontré goteras en el techo de la cocina, justo debajo del baño de la planta alta, así que cuando volví a llamar al casero no sonaba nada feliz. Nos gritamos hasta lo impronunciable; yo dije que era su obligación pagar por los arreglos y él insistió que me competía a mí porque yo vivía ahí. ¡Pero es mi casero, sabes! Para eso le pago una cuota mensual extra, para que cumpla con las reparaciones. Joder… Apenas me dio tiempo para subir las maletas a la camioneta y llegar a tiempo.

—En realidad tienes veinte minutos de retraso —dijo Gustav, y deseó haberse mordido la lengua, porque la expresión ceñuda de Georgie se intensificó—. Pero bueno… Que todo tiene solución.

—Lo del casero quizá, pero mi plancha… mi pobre plancha de cerámica para el cabello no. Era mi favorita, y en su lugar tuve que traer la plancha de repuesto que una vez me quemó la nuca. La odio —admitió con un hilo de voz.

Gustav tomó nota del cabello recogido de Georgie en una coleta y el pequeño puchero con el que se lamentaba. Era casi tierno, pero se guardó bien de comentarlo en voz alta so pena de que Georgie le propinara un puñetazo.

—Te ayudaré a comprar otra. No puede ser la única plancha de concreto-…

—Cerámica —le corrigió Georgie con un amago de sonrisa.

—Eso. La única plancha de cerámica en el mundo. Seguro que Bill sabe dónde podemos encargar otra. La pediremos por internet y nos encargaremos de que llegue puntual al hotel donde nos hospedemos. En cuanto a lo del casero, uhm, ni idea. ¿No se zafó también de sus responsabilidades aquella vez que la calefacción dejó de funcionar y tuviste que pagarle al técnico de tu bolsillo?

—Seh. Y no es la única ocasión. Ya antes me ha cobrado la cuota de mantenimiento y a cambio recibo nada. Me debe cuentas de plomería y pintura también. Argh… Si esto sigue así, no pienso renovar el contrato.

—Oh, vaya… —Gustav sopesó las palabras de Georgie y encontró en ellas una amargura que ya antes había estado ahí, pero no con tal intensidad.

Lo cierto es que con cada desperfecto de la vivienda, y no eran pocos, había sido Georgie quien pagara a pesar de que su contrato claramente explicaba que era obligación del casero encargarse de las reparaciones, o en su defecto, desembolsar de las cuotas. Georgie tenía toda la razón del mundo en quejarse, pero con un pie en el autobús y a punto de partir hacia Bélgica, no era mucho lo que podían ella hacer o él ayudarle.

—Dile a David y deja que él se encargue. Si llega a mayores, contrata al mejor abogado y que tu casero se joda. Te las debe y no son pocas.

Georgie suspiró. —Tienes razón, se lo comentaré antes de partir. No quiero que después se me olvide y que esa gotera en el techo se convierta en un problema mayor. Si regreso del tour y no tengo techo bajo el cual guarnecerme, correrá la sangre al río…

—Ah, por cierto, Georgie —atrajo Gustav su atención antes de que la bajista se fuera a la parte delantera del autobús para buscar a su manager—. No has elegido litera todavía. Los gemelos dormirán en las últimas dos, yo en ésta —señaló la que tenía a un lado—, y uhm…

Georgie señaló la que era par de la de Gustav al otro lado del estrecho pasillo. —Ésta está bien.

De esa manera, el espacio medio quedaba libre y la distancia entre ellos y los gemelos era de dos metros y cumplía funciones de privacidad, o algo que se le pareciera.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad pensaste que elegiría diferente?

—Todo sea por despistar a ese par…

—Pero no tanto como para compartir pared con ninguno de ellos. A Tom le gusta masturbarse con los audífonos puestos y seguido se le olvida no gemir en voz alta —dijo lo último en voz alta, y el mayor de los gemelos le reclamó desde dentro de su litera.

—¡Eso es completa y totalmente falso! —Gritó en respuesta, sacando la cabeza por entre las cortinillas que servían para separar un área de la otra.

De la misma litera salió también la cabeza de Bill. —¡Eso!

Gustav puso los ojos en blanco, para nada sorprendido de lo que cualquiera de los Kaulitz pudiera esgrimir como defensa. En lo que a él respectaba, no podía interesarle menos.

—Claro que sí —replicó Georgie—, ¡te he escuchado más veces de las que quisiera contar!

Tom tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. —No todo gemido es una masturbación. Pasa que a veces, erm… Yo… Cuando estoy cansado…

—Te haces una paja y a dormir, ya entiendo —finalizó Georgie por él—. Vale, vale…

En socorro de su gemelo, Bill le tiró a Georgie con los calcetines sucios de éste, y la bajista chilló aterrada cuando uno de ellos le cayó encima.

—¡Ewww! Qué olor…

—Chicos, no peleen —apareció David en el compartimento que separaba las literas del resto de las dependencias en el autobús—. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿No podemos al menos salir a la carretera para que empiecen con sus riñas?

Ya que David estaba estresado ultimando detalles referentes a la partida y coordinando a todo el equipo que los acompañaba, los cuatro miembros de la banda consideraron prudente no colocarse en su línea de fuego y dar por finalizada su disputa antes de que escalara a las ligas mayores.

—Dave, antes de irnos quería pedirte consejo. Es sobre la casa que rento y ciertos problemas con mi casero que no sé cómo solucionar —dijo Georgie, aprovechando que su manager siempre tenía tiempo para aconsejarlos cuando se trataba de temas relacionados a su vida personal práctica.

—Claro. Ven conmigo a la cocina y ahí me explicas con más calma.

Marchándose los dos a través del angosto pasillo, Gustav se preguntó si los conocimientos de David también abarcarían la cuestión legal de renta de inmuebles, pero… con tanto por hacer y escaso tiempo a su disposición, aquel asunto pasó a relegarse a un segundo término mientras se enfocaba en acomodarse y encontrar un tomacorrientes del cual enchufar su portátil. Después tendería su cama, revisaría los contenidos del mini-refrigerador por si le apetecía que alguno de los asistentes lo surtiera de algo en especial, y una vez en movimiento, se cambiaría la ropa por prendas de vestir más cómodas. Más fácil todavía: Se haría sentir como en casa en ese espacio, si acaso porque la aceptación y subsiguiente adaptación le permitiría sobrellevar esa gira lo mejor posible.

Todavía no estaban en camino, pero aquel momento se sentía como una despedida de cierto tipo.

 

Bill se enfermó de vuelta en cuanto terminaron su concierto en Bélgica. A duras penas finalizó el setlist programado, y a la salida del local le fue imposible responder a los gritos de las fans que esperaban por ellos a las afueras del recinto, y también al grupo que los recibió en el hotel.

Gustav no pasó por alto que durante el concierto el menor de los gemelos dependió de las fans para cantar con él los coros y casi al final, también estrofas completas cuando a él le fallaba la voz. Incluso para el baterista, quien se confesaba un negado total en asuntos de vocalización, le pareció que Bill estaba llegando al tope de sus energías, y que si seguía así, forzándose a continuar, se dañaría sin remedio.

Planeando conversar del tema con Georgie una vez saliera de la ducha, Gustav se llevó una sorpresa cuando al tocar a la puerta de la bajista se encontró con que ésta tenía compañía que se le había adelantado a sus intenciones.

—Pasa —le franqueó Georgie la entrada, y la mirada de Gustav se topó con la figura de Tom recostado sobre el colchón de ella.

—Pensé que estarías con Bill —comentó, a sabiendas de que apenas bajarse de la camioneta el menor de los gemelos se había retirado a su cuarto con un humor de los mil demonios, y en casos como ese era sólo la compañía de Tom la que podía tolerar.

—Bill me pidió estar a solas un rato, y no me apetecía irme a la cama aún, así que… —El resto se perdió con el aire. Con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de su cabeza y los pies colgando fuera del colchón, a Gustav le costó reprimir el impulso de no tan amablemente pedirle que se largara del cuarto de su _novia_.

«Relax, Schäfer. Actúa natural. No aprietes su cuello sin provocación…»

—¿Ah sí? Parece que pensamos lo mismo. Yo vine a preguntarle a Georgie si quería ver una película o algo.

‘Algo’ como eufemismo de actividades menos inocentes que involucraban la misma cama donde yacía Tom tan confianzudamente como si fuera la suya, pero que con él ahí estorbando, habían saltado suicidas por la ventana a una muerte segura.

—De hecho estaba a punto de ir por ti. Estábamos hablando de Bill, precisamente —dijo Georgie, cruzándose de brazos y ocupando el lado opuesto de Tom en la cama, espalda recta contra la cabecera de madera y piernas cruzadas sobre el cobertor.

Gustav aceptó la invitación silenciosa de irse a sentar en el espacio libre. —¿Qué de Bill?

—Está cagado de miedo —admitió Tom lo que Gustav y Georgie ya sospechaban del menor de los gemelos, pero que éste se cuidaba bien de manifestar—. Es decir, su salud no es mala, es su voz... Después de cada ensayo le duele la garganta, y David está sobre él como si Bill no se cuidara en lo absoluto, y juro que lo hace. Cada gárgara, jarabe y remedio casero que le aconsejó el doctor lo sigue al pie de la letra.

—Sigue fumando —señaló Gustav lo obvio.

—Ya, pero no puedes esperar que abandone su cajetilla diaria de golpe. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, y ahora sólo fuma tres cigarrillos repartidos a lo largo del día. Hace lo que puede, pero… pareciera que no es suficiente.

—Seh, en el concierto de hoy, uhm, no lo tomes a mal, pero sonaba como una rana a la que se le pegó la lengua en el paladar —dijo Georgie, tironeándose de un mechón de cabello que le caía en la mejilla.

—No te lo reclamaré, es la verdad. Hasta Bill lo dijo, que le costaba alcanzar las notas altas y le faltaba aire durante las últimas canciones. Estoy preocupado —confesó a duras penas, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo derecho para no delatar cuán fatal le sentaba.

—¿Qué diagnóstico dio el último doctor al que consultaron? —Preguntó Gustav, entreviendo la gravedad de lo que ocurría.

No es que antes no hubiera advertido que se trataba de un problema importante que requería de su atención, pero era Bill, y Bill se comportaba como si sus toses, catarros y afonías se curaran como por arte de magia gracias a los tés, las compresas tibias y abrigarse. En su mecanismo de defensa para no preocuparlos, se había encubierto tan bien que los demás lo pasaron por alto hasta que fue imposible tapar el sol con un dedo.

—Que descanse, que no fume ni beba alcohol, que no se duche con agua helada; lo habitual, y ustedes saben que lo ha cumplido. Ni una cerveza desde hace más de un mes, y de lo otro… Es humano, ¿ok? Da lo mejor de sí —farfulló, irritado por tener que defender _los_ de las decisiones que Bill tomaba.

—No los estamos juzgando, Tom —dijo Georgie en su mejor tono neutro, a la ayuda de sus mejor amigos y compañeros de banda—. Gus y yo sabemos que Bill da lo mejor de sí y que se cuida, pero también nos inquieta que su salud no ha hecho más que ir en picada durante los últimos meses. No se trata sólo de cuando sube al escenario y canta, su voz también suena diferente, es como si…

—¿Cómo si qué? —Inquirió Tom, rodando de su posición anterior para quedar sobre su estómago y con la mirada fija en Georgie—. Dilo.

—Como si se estuviera deteriorando —susurró Georgie—. Me da miedo que si sigue así su voz no lo resista más y se dañe de manera permanente. Tienes que hablarlo con Bill, hacerle entender que si necesita tiempo para recuperarse está en su derecho de exigírselo a David. Nosotros lo apoyaremos, ¿verdad, Gus? Seremos su muro de contención.

—Por supuesto —afirmó el baterista, vehemente en su promesa de hermanos de banda. Si era por el bien de Bill, se enfrentaría a su manager con la misma valentía que una madre leona defendiendo a sus cachorros de los depredadores sanguinarios que les quisieran herir.

—Gracias, chicos —murmuró Tom, sobrecogido por la emoción de saberse respaldado. Limpiándose el borde de los ojos con la manga de su camiseta, Gustav y Georgie fingieron no reparar en ello—. La cuestión aquí es que Bill jamás lo toleraría, antes preferiría cortarse un brazo que tener que aceptar que no puede seguir más tiempo así. Además, hoy fue el primer concierto. Y después de esta gira volvemos a USA, luego están esos shows al aire libre que David agendó la semana pasada y… Bill no lo permitiría. David seguirá apilando fechas sobre nosotros y Bill jamás le dirá que no porque éste es su sueño. Es por lo que tanto luchó. Admitir su derrota no es una posibilidad en su diccionario personal.

Georgie asintió, y a falta de argumentos calló.

Los tres en el cuarto lo sabían bien: Bill lo había dado el todo por el todo para encontrarse en ese punto de su carrera. Si siquiera se atrevían a sugerir un receso para que se recuperara por completo, era capaz de morder sus cabezas y escupirlas para enfatizar cuánto no quería detenerse. Incluso si su salud se veía en línea de fuego, a pesar de que su estado físico, anímico, mental y psicológico se tambaleara sobre cimientos inestables, Bill era capaz de continuar dando hasta el último aliento porque así era él y no podían cambiarlo.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento… —Reconoció Gustav lo que tantas vueltas le daba en la cabeza. Hombre de pocas palabras salvo cuando se trataba de Georgie, Tom había aprendido a prestarle atención cuando el baterista decidía compartir su opinión—. Bill es humano, como el resto. No es inmune. Igual podría ser yo si me cayera un andamio del escenario, o qué sé yo… Mi punto es que no me lo recriminarían, ¿verdad? Al menos esperaría que no lo hicieran… Porque la salud va primero, y antes de volver a escena tendría que recuperarme al cien por ciento.

—Es Bill de quien hablamos —dijo Georgie, con cierto sarcasmo patente en sus palabras.

—Exacto —le secundó Tom—. No tendría cómo recriminártelo, pero digamos que te rompieras un brazo y una pierna, ajá, sería muy propio de él pasarse los siguientes dos meses reprochándote que por tu culpa la banda se encuentra en hiatus. —El mayor de los gemelos suspiró—. Bill es mi gemelo, mi otra mitad, y ni yo soy ciego a sus defectos. Él sigue siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre, y… para él lo primero soy yo, ni cómo negarlo, pero en un sólido segundo lugar, está la banda.

—Entonces seguirá —dijo Gustav, sin tomarse a pecho el egoísmo que tanto caracterizaba a Bill—. Y antes de cada concierto nos preguntaremos si esa será la noche cuando por fin se dé de topes con un muro imposible de superar. —El baterista se humedeció los labios—. No me atrevería a dar una predicción al respecto, pero…

—¿Pero? —Le insistió Georgie a continuar, luego de casi un minuto sólido de espera.

—Pero no creo que alcancemos a llegar ni a la mitad de este tour. Esta noche en especial, su voz era… diferente. Peor que en los ensayos. Dio lo mejor de sí, pero no bastó.

—Mierda… —Masculló Tom—. Maldita sea…

—O sea que no tenemos más opciones: Bill hará lo que le venga en gana sin escucharnos hasta que sea demasiado tarde, ¿y ya está, es eso lo que quieres dar a entender? —Gruñó la bajista, cruzándose de brazos. Las cejas en su rostro se le unieron en medio de la frente.

—¿Buscas con quién cabrearte? —Protesto Gustav de ser él el objeto de la frustración de Georgie—. Porque memoricé el número de habitación de Bill y puedes darle una visita de mi parte. De hecho, de parte de todos nosotros, y tratar de hacerle entrar en razón haciendo uso del método que te plazca.

—Basta —intervino Tom, sorprendido de que por una vez los papeles se habían invertido, y era él quien tenía que fungir de réferi en una pelea entre Gustav y Georgie—. Yo hablaré con él. Bill tendrá que escucharme, le guste o no. Soy su gemelo y me tiene qué obedecer.

—¿Y si…? —Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—¿Y si Bill es Bill? —Rellenó Gustav los espacios en blanco por ella—. Porque lo testarudo es parte de su personalidad, eso no lo podemos negar.

—Sabrá entender razones —dijo Tom, buscando levantar los ánimos caídos para así tener en qué apoyarse—. Soy su gemelo, tiene que atender a mis argumentos.

—Pfff —exclamó Gustav sin pretensión de nada.

Bill atender razones que no fueran las suyas… eso quería presenciarlo de primera fila y con un tazón de maíz tostado en el regazo. Si algo caracterizaba al menor de los gemelos era la terquedad con la que insistía, insistía e _insistía_ hasta conseguir lo que se proponía. Para él no existía nada más que sus términos y sus condiciones, y perfeccionista desde el tuétano hasta cada cabello y uña del pie, no iba a reparar en motivos que él no abrazara como propios.

Iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, valioso tiempo del que en esos momentos carecían. Con las fechas del tour encima y amenaza de cancelación si la salud de Bill no se restablecía, el panorama ante ellos se volvía nuboso y oscuro, digno de una pintura terrorífica.

—Con toda honestidad —le espetó a Tom—, ¿crees una milésima parte de lo que dices? Bill es tu gemelo, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, su actuar no guarda misterio para ti. ¿Crees que tus argumentos lo harán cambiar de opinión?

Tom se debatió consigo mismo por largos y cargados segundos, pero no le llevó mucho llegar a la misma conclusión que Gustav antes que él.

—No —concedió su derrota antes de lanzarse a la batalla—, pero tengo que intentarlo. _Tengo qué_ —repitió, la mandíbula encajada y las venas de su cuello sobresaliendo en la piel.

—Vale… —Gustav suspiró—. Si así tiene que ser…

A falta de un consistente plan B, era lo que tenían.

 

Como era de esperarse, Bill pasó gran parte del día siguiente haciéndole la ley del hielo a Tom, y a éste último bufando cada dos por tres porque su gemelo no le daba oportunidad de tocar el tema.

—¡Bill, vamos!

—¡Déjame en paz, Tom!

—¡No seas un chiquillo!

—¡Mira quién habla, señor ‘yo-siempre-tengo-la-puta-razón’.

Moviéndose a cien kilómetros por hora entre Bélgica y Holanda, los Kaulitz discutían entre sí, y su campo de batalla era al área de las literas. Por eso mismo, hacía rato que Gustav y Georgie se habían ido a encerrar en el cuarto de medios, donde por unanimidad, ya que ahí las paredes se encontraban insonorizadas, habían instalado el televisor, un DVD, y la radio, y oficialmente era la habitación para resguardarse cuando en el autobús imperaban los pleitos. Algo así como una especie de Suiza neutral en la que cualquiera podía pedir amnistía universal.

—No es posible que a través de diez centímetros de hule espuma seamos capaces de oírlos —gruñó Georgie, con su portátil en el regazo y la página de inicio de Google esperando a que ella escribiera su búsqueda—. ¿Cuánto tienen ya? ¿Una hora, hora y media?

—Una hora y treinta y siete largos y tediosos minutos —murmuró Gustav en el mismo tono de fastidio que la bajista. Y no era para menos, porque la pelea entre los gemelos tenía todo el día en construcción, y apenas estallar, había sido como sufrir una descarga de metralla en el cuerpo: Para nada agradable, y mucho menos si no era tu guerra.

A lo lejos se escuchaba claramente a Bill rezongar “que su salud _no_ era asunto de Tom, así que a tomar por culo”, y a Tom responder “que _sí_ era su jodido asunto, así que a callar o le iba a partir la jodida boca”.

Georgie tamborileó los dedos en su pierna. —¿Crees que lleguen a los golpes?

—Tal vez… No será la primera vez que nos toque presenciarlo.

Gustav sopesó las opciones que tenían si eso llegaba a ocurrir: De primera mano, asegurarse que Georgie no se viera involucrada, que una cosa era recibir él un puñetazo perdido, y otra muy diferente que su lugar lo ocupara la bajista. Si uno de los gemelos, aunque fuera por accidente durante sus acaloradas peleas, se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a Georgie o a lastimarla en lo más mínimo aunque se tratara de un accidente, él les haría pagar con sangre…

En segundo término quedaría entonces el resto. Si ese par quería llegar a la fuerza bruta y herirse a fuerzas de puños, era muy su asunto. Claro que intervendría, y para ello había memorizado un par de llaves de lucha que le colocaban en ventaja a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas que con cada día se hacía más notoria. Daba igual que los chicos Kaulitz le sobrepasaran por diez centímetros (Bill por uno o más que Tom al ser el más alto), porque Gustav tenía de su parte la musculatura de quien toca la batería a tiempo completo y la técnica adecuada para derribarlos al piso e implorando clemencia en cinco segundos.

—Mmm… —Georgie se estremeció cuando a través de la rendija de la puerta el estrépito de platos al romperse se escuchó alto y fuerte—. Ouch… No vayas, Gus. Deja que desquiten primero su frustración el uno con el otro, no debemos intervenir —le retuvo Georgie rodeando su muñeca.

El baterista estaba a punto de preguntar por qué, pero entonces el ruido llegó a su fin, y el sonido inconfundible del llanto plagó el autobús.

—Oh.

—Se acabó —confirmó Georgie en voz alta que Tom y Bill habían llegado al límite y de ahí sólo les quedaba enmendar, hacer las paces y recoger los estropicios.

Les iban a dar la privacidad que necesitaban.

 

Hasta Luxemburgo, el futuro de la banda se proyectó bajo una luz positiva. Las localidades se agotaron, la bienvenida fue excelente, los medios los acapararon, las fans les demostraron su devoción y el tour continuó tal cual estaba planeado. Incluso David actuaba de lo más relajado, lo cual a esas alturas era un motivo de alivio, y que valía lo suyo cuando estaban por salir al escenario y presentarse a su cuarto concierto.

—Cinco minutos, todos estén listos para ocupar sus lugares —anunció una de las encargadas que sincronizaba la logística de los conciertos.

—Necesito ir al sanitario —murmuró Georgie, siguiendo su rutina de siempre y buscando privacidad en el único sitio donde todavía le era permitido tenerla sin condiciones.

Tom seguido bromeaba frente a las cámaras y los micrófonos que Georgie, antes de cada concierto, le dedicaba ‘tiempo de calidad’ al retrete y Georgie no lo confirmaba ni tampoco lo desmentía, lo que había contribuido a crear una leyenda un tanto peculiar al respecto. A la bajista le daba lo mismo si Tom aludía a sus necesidades fisiológicas o no, puesto que con el paso de los años lo había mitificado hasta hacer de ese ritual su tiempo especial donde nadie tenía derecho a molestarla.

Nadie, excepto Gustav.

El mismo Gustav, quien se excusó bajo un pretexto vago y se escabulló en la misma dirección que Georgie había cogido antes. Tal como esperaba, apenas tocó a la puerta con su llamado especial (dos golpes cortos seguidos de uno largo), se abrió una rendija del tamaño justo para que él se introdujera en el minúsculo recinto, y en segundos Georgie lo tenía con la espalda contra la pared y los labios unidos a los suyos.

De lado quedaron los razonamientos. El “no deberíamos hacer esto”, “riesgos estúpidos de gente estúpida” y “es peligroso” se sustituyó por el “una probada” y “debemos darnos prisa” que iba compitiendo en contra de las manecillas del reloj.

Gustav enredó sus dedos en el cabello planchado de Georgie, y ésta pegó su pelvis a la del baterista en movimientos circulares, que en cuestión de treinta segundos les arrancaron el primer gemido.

—Nunca pensé que decir que tenía diarrea fuera tan provechoso —rió Georgie de pronto, pausando, y luego soltando una carcajada de lo más libre—. Perdón, es una asquerosidad, pero dio resultados. Tom ni loco se acercaría aquí, y con su gran bocota nadie más lo hará tampoco.

—Un día de estos sospecharán que tu sistema gastrointestinal no puede estar tan torcido, y entonces nos quedaremos sin pretextos —dijo Gustav, sembrando el cuello de Georgie con besos húmedos.

Gracias a la multitud que se agolpaba en el local, los niveles de adrenalina subían como el mercurio al fuego, y el deseo de ser descuidados amenazaba con salirse de control.

—Más tarde… cuando estemos a solas… —Jadeó Georgie, prometiendo continuar sus actividades en cuanto el concierto llegara a su fin.

—Imposible, estaremos en el autobús —le recordó Gustav, deslizando una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Georgie y apretando un pecho. Complacido, sonrió para sí cuando Georgie se estremeció.

—¿Y? No será la primera vez… Los gemelos dormirán como piedras después del show, y el cuarto de medios es la excusa perfecta. Bastará que pongamos una película y nos cubramos con una manta, ¿qué dices? Que sea nuestro reto personal.

«Que es un riesgo estúpido, cualquier podría atraparnos; es una locura», pensó la mitad racional de Gustav que poco a poco se iba diluyendo en las nieblas de la pasión. A duras penas se forzó a separarse de Georgie y recomponer su aspecto para volver a salir y no tener que explicarse al escrutinio de terceros.

Quiso gritar que no, pero en su lugar, asintió.

—Sí. Sí… sí.

 

Las fechas en Francia se llevaron a cabo en tiempo y forma, salvo por un mínimo incidente cuando Tom comió algo en dudoso estado durante su estancia en Dijon (preciosa ciudad; delicioso vino rojo para cenar) y pasó las siguientes dos tardes inclinado sobre el retrete. Georgie no perdió oportunidad en regresarle las mismas bromas con las que él se mofaba antes de cada concierto, pero en vista de que su naturaleza no era rencorosa, y Tom en verdad la estaba pasando fatal, al final fue la bajista quien se encargó de sostenerle las rastas para que no se las ensuciara con vómito.

—Cuando visualicé este tour, jamás me pasó por la cabeza que tendríamos el autobús para nosotros dos —dijo Gustav, recostado en el sillón de la sala de medios y disfrutando de su gusto culpable: Un vaso grande con mucho hielo de ron con coca-cola.

David no era de los que aprobaba que sus muchachos almacenaran alcohol en el autobús o bebieran en horas de trabajo, pero en consideración a que el concierto de esa noche en Montpellier había sido un éxito rotundo, su manager terminó por concederles la gracia de disfrutar como mejor les pareciera. El siguiente concierto era en Marseille, y con más de medio día libre por delante, no había riesgos de que una repentina resaca arruinara su apretado itinerario.

Ya que Tom seguía delicado del estómago… Según lo que le contó Georgie, ya era capaz de mantener la comida en el estómago, pero la visión de ciertos alimentos le ponía verde el rostro y delicado el esófago.

Y Bill se había retirado a su litera (la de Tom en realidad) alegando que le dolía la garganta y prefería dormir para reponerse… O lo que fuera que hicieran esos dos cuando compartían colchón, y el murmullo de risitas y bromas íntimas se colaba por entre los resquicios.

Gustav bebió un sorbo largo y pausado de su vaso, y liberó despacio el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Con la puerta de la habitación cerrada, los gemelos ausentes, probablemente caídos en acción y dormidos, y Georgie sentada a su lado con la laptop abierta, Gustav casi consideró el deslizar su mano por los muslos de ésta y proponerle que pasaran el resto del viaje divirtiéndose a su manera.

 _Casi_ , palabra mágica que en esos momentos carecía de poder.

A la par que su entrepierna había mostrado interés, también sus ojos dieron aviso de cansancio, y a Gustav le costaba concentrarse en nada que no fuera el vaso en su mano y a Georgie a su lado. Desventajas rotundas de la vida de tour, cuando después de los shows sus niveles de energía eran representados en números negativos.

—¿Qué tanto haces en internet? —Le preguntó Gustav a Georgie, luego de media hora de silencio y justo después de que el baterista se sirviera un segundo trago, esta vez más cargado hacia el lado de las bebidas carbonatadas que del alcohol. Por mucho que el sabor del ron le complaciera, tampoco quería emborracharse y despertar a la cruda realidad con la boca algodonosa. Eso no, que para él no había más orgullo que el de saber controlar su consumo de manera moderada.

—Un poco de esto… otro tanto de aquello… nada en realidad —respondió Georgie sin apartar la vista de la pantalla y ajena a los avances de Gustav en materia de amor.

—No te creo, llevas desde que inició el tour con este aparato en tu regazo y sin parpadear. Déjame ver —intentó Gustav interponerse entre Georgie y su computadora, pero la bajista fue más rápida y cerró la tapa.

—¡Gusss! ¿Es que no puedo tener mis secretos?

—Oh, vamos. —El baterista esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y pícara—. ¿Se trata de porno, verdad? No lo niegues.

Georgie bufó, pero sin enojo. —Qué va. Y tú sabes que lo mío son más los relatos eróticos que los videos de tríos y esas cosas que a ustedes los hombres tanto les divierte contemplar.

—Así que estás leyendo historias candentes…

—Puede ser… —Admitió Georgie con una sonrisita—. Pero no es del todo lo que imaginas.

—Ilústrame —pidió Gustav, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la bajista, a la par que Georgie levantaba la tapa y la luminosidad de la pantalla volvía a brillar en todo su esplendor—. ¿Tokio Hotel… Fiction? Uhm… No me digas que es lo que creo que es…

—Es una bobada —bisbiseó Georgie, enrojeciendo de golpe bajo la luz tenue que emitía la bombilla de 60 vatios—. Descubrí esta página casi por intervención divina… No sé si recuerdas el viaje a Canadá y USA, cuando tuvimos aquella reunión en Los Ángeles. Era en una estación de radio, y nos invitaron para una trivia y regalar boletos del concierto.

—Oh, sí. Ya recuerdo —rememoró el baterista la ocasión.

Lo más presente de aquel día había sido el pánico con el que Bill recibió la noticia de que se iban a regalar cinco pases dobles para el concierto que tocarían esa noche, angustiado de que las venta de entradas fuera tan baja que los organizadores hubieran recurrido a esa estrategia para llenar la sala, pero que se intercambió por júbilo cuando el conductor les explicó que sólo eran diez boletos porque las demás localidades se habían agotado, y los dueños del local eran estrictos con la capacidad máxima, así que sólo podían incluir a diez personas más sin que el apartamento de bomberos interviniera con multas.

Del resto no se acordaba mucho. No por mala memoria, claro, sino porque siendo honesto consigo mismo, Gustav no era fan de hablar por el micrófono ni de ser el centro de atención. Ese trabajo se lo dejaba a Bill, y si éste no estaba aferrado a no soltar el los reflectores que sobre él se posaban, también a Tom. Por lo que a Gustav le importaba, prefería si le cedían la silla de más a la orilla y le permitían dormitar mientras las entrevistas transcurrían sin molestarlo a él o a sus siestas.

Así que no, si Georgie quería llamarle la atención de un mínimo detalle ocurrido aquella tarde en la estación de radio, iba a tener que desilusionarla.

—Tranquilo, sé que te dormiste en esa entrevista. Tus ronquidos te delataron —le perdonó Georgie como si adivinara su pensamiento—. Es sólo que… la productora del programa era quien elegía las preguntas que iban a salir al aire. Y a Bill no le paraba la boca. Me aburría, y Jessica, creo que ese era su nombre… Bueno, Jessica me iba mostrando las hojas con preguntas y me pedía sugerencias de cuáles valían la pena y cuáles no llevar a cabo al aire.

—¿Y luego?

—Pues vi esa dirección: www.tokiohotelfiction.com, y no supe qué pensar. Es decir, ¿era una página oficial de la cual David había olvidado mencionarnos o…? No estaba segura de qué era ‘fiction’, y cuando regresamos al hotel lo comprobé: Ficción. Así como el género literario.

—Oh… ¿Cómo narraciones? ¿Cuentos y poemas, y esas cosas?

Georgie rió, y en su tono reparó Gustav que había nervios, pero también otro sentimiento más cerca del bochorno y la vergüenza de lo que Georgie quería admitir.

—Algo por estilo. Más bien cuentos cortos y novelas largas. De nosotros —cerró en un susurro tan callado que Gustav creyó haberla escuchado mal.

—¿Nosotros? O sea, ¿nosotros como la banda o a qué te refieres?

—Sí, nosotros. Tú, yo, Tom y Bill. A veces hasta Saki, y David, y Andreas, y una larga lista de personajes.

—¿Andreas? —repitió Gustav el nombre del mejor amigo oficial de los gemelos. Un chico de cabello rubio casi blanco por acción del peróxido y al que los Kaulitz frecuentaban cuando estaban de visita en Loitsche—. ¿Y él qué tiene que ver en este asunto?

—Bueno… —En los labios de Georgie danzó una sonrisa traviesa—. A veces es el novio de Bill, a veces el de Tom. Otras más es una tapadera…

Los ojos de Gustav se desorbitaron de sus cuencas. —¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡¿Cómo te enteraste?! ¡¿David lo sabe?! Espera un momento… ¡¿Has dicho _tapadera_?!

—Gus, calma —le puso Georgie la mano en el bíceps—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, que es ficción? Pues de eso se trata. Razona un poco, ¿de qué manera les serviría Andreas de tapadera si los tres son hombres?

—Buen punto…

—Para encubrir su relación incestuosa —completó su oración de antes—. Obviamente.

Gustav se ahogó con su saliva, y tosió un par de veces antes de ser competente para volver a hablar.  —¿De qué relación incestuosa me estás hablando ahora?

—Duh, de la única que hay en la banda y por la que se escriben fanfics a diario: La de Bill y Tom. Ay Gus… No pensé que fueras tan denso. ¿O conoces otro par de familiares en la banda? Lazos de sangre, y también de cordón umbilical…

El baterista se llevó una mano al rostro y se presionó el tabique nasal entre el pulgar y el dedo índice—. ¿Lo que me estás queriendo decir es que en esa página que lees hay _ficciones_ de los gemelos en una relación donde por pura casualidad hay incesto?

—Ajá. Se llama _fanfiction_ , o _fic_ ; _fics_ en plural, por si quieres ser purista del lenguaje.

—No me jodas…

—No te jodo, es la verdad.

—Ok… —Gustav inhaló y exhaló hasta que reunió valor de informarse más—. Ok… ¿Y estas historias son de… nuestras aventuras o… la vida diaria… o de qué hablamos exactamente?

—De todo. En realidad, de cualquier cosa. Justo estaba leyendo una historia donde Tom cobraba cinco euros por un paseo sexy en su camioneta del amor. La Sex-Van.

—No lo creo...

—Pues créelo. Tenía bastantes clientas, y luego Bill se moría de celos y terminaban juntos. El final era que Simone se enteraba y lo castigaba hasta el fin de sus días.

—¡¿Por el incesto?!

—No, Gusti —se carcajeó Georgie de la sugerencia—. Por la Sex-Van. Que aunque te pueda sonar descabellado, pero la prostitución tampoco es algo que se apruebe así como si nada, ni siquiera en ficción.

—Vaya, pues qué barbaridad. Esa Simone de ficción tiene sus prioridades en desorden.

—Bah. Es un fic divertido y gracioso. Mucho mejor que leer angst y drama.

—¿Angst? ¿Drama? —Repitió Gustav las palabras, intrigado por la jerga que Georgie utilizaba.

—Son géneros. Como leer ciencia ficción y terror, pero en este caso hay angustia, humor, situaciones de escuela, entre otros. Y lo mejor son las advertencias, porque puede que te lleves el gusto de leer un smut que te haga babear.

—¿Quiero saber qué es smut? —Inquirió Gustav, alzando una ceja—. ¿No es eso un smoothie de fruta y leche?

—Ni por asomo, son dos cosas diferentes. Smut es sexo. Se refiere a sexo sin trama de por medio —aclaró Georgie para él—. Similar a los pornos, donde en una escena el plomero repara las tuberías de la cachonda ama de casa y en la siguiente… hace lo mismo pero con otras de sus tuberías.

—Déjame ver si entiendo… Cada vez que te veo sentada con tu computadora en el regazo y una expresión de felicidad absoluta… ¿es porque lees escenas de sexo entre los gemelos?

—Mmm…

—¡Georgie!

—¡¿Qué?! No siempre las leo. No todas las chicas que escriben en esta página son buenas. Digo, tengo a mis consentidas y a las que no tanto, pero hay cientos y cientos de fics. Me tardaría diez años en leerlo todo. Además, el twincest no es mi pareja favorita…

Gustav se sorprendió de descubrir que más que repulsión, sentía alivio. Si al menos no era la favorita… Georgie no estaba tan perdida en las profundidades del abismo.

—Hay fics de ti y de mí. No muchos, pero los hay… Aunque te sorprenderá que en algunos me cambian el sexo y me convierten en Georg y a ti en gay por mí. Y por cierto que el pasivo eres tú.

—Ay Dios… —Gustav se mordió el labio inferior para contener la hilaridad de todo ese asunto—. ¿Y cómo se llama esa pareja? ¿Es como Brangelina o Bennifer?

—Nah, sólo… GxG. Mucho mejor que Torg o Billstav o… Bueno, te puedes imaginar el resto.

—Preferiría que no.

«¿Billstav? ¿Cómo en Bill… conmigo? Ew.»

—Y no es porque seamos tú y yo, pero creo que nuestros fics son más románticos e interesantes que los de los gemelos. Calidad por encima de la cantidad, ¿sabes?

Gustav se asombro de su propia curiosidad. —¿Cómo qué?

—¿Te cuento algunos de mis fics favoritos? —Le chanceó Georgie, pasando a recostar la cabeza en los muslos de Gustav y levantando los pies contra el respaldo del sillón.

Con el autobús en silencio y deslizándose a través de Francia a velocidad constante, el ambiente era el correcto. Gustav bebió un sorbo más de su ron con cola (sin hielos, se habían derretido durante su charla) y se preparó para lo peor.

—Ok, pues… Hay una autora que es más fan nuestra que las demás. La mayoría de sus fics nos tiene como estrellas de su firmamento. Usualmente me cambia de sexo, no que me incomode, aunque prefiero sus historias donde me deja como mujer y los dos somos felices. Uhm, ¿seguro que no te aburro? ¿Quieres escuchar la trama de alguno de sus fics?

Gustav deslizó sus dedos por el cabello largo y suelto de Georgie. No, podía ser que no encontrara tan atrayentes las historias de ficción que él y Georgie estelarizaban para quien tuviera el placer de leerlas, pero… Los ojos de Georgie brillaban de cierta manera diferente a como ocurría en el día a día cotidiano, y si para ella era tan importante esa vía de escape de la realidad, él iba a aceptarla.

—Cuéntame uno de tus fics favoritos.

—Vale. —Georgie bajó la laptop al piso y entrelazó los dedos por encima de su centro—. Hay una serie, o sea, varios fics del mismo universo y que están relacionados entre sí secuencialmente, toda una saga épica de amor, donde tú y yo tenemos bebés. Unas niñas preciosas, gemelas, ¿te imaginas? Pero eso es una sorpresa para después. De momento inicia contigo y conmigo separados, porque soy hombre y por lo tanto un idiota de marca, ¿me sigues?

—Sí, te sigo —asintió Gustav, convencido de que eran esos instantes íntimos y relajados que pasaba al lado de Georgie los que más felices los hacían.

—Ok. Pues rompes con Bushido.

—¡¿Bushido?!

—Sí, Bushido —puso Georgie los ojos en blanco—. Ya sé, a mí también me causó un shock tremendo leer eso. Lo odié porque era el padre de nuestras hijas y luego vuelve a la historia y parece que se las quiere quedar reclamando paternidad y todo ese rollo, pero…

—¡¿Qué?! —Atento a la mirada asesina que Georgie le dedicaba por interrumpirla, Gustav hizo señas de coserse la boca, ponerse un candado y tirar la llave—. Continúa.

—Pues como te iba diciendo… Bushido era el padre de nuestras hijas y Bill tenía celos de Tom porque pasaba todo el tiempo llevándote con una doctora desquiciada que iba a hacerte la cesárea. Mira… contado así suena terrible, pero te juro que es mejor. Empezaré desde el inicio…

Escuchando con atención mientras la prodigaba de caricias, Gustav pasó la siguiente hora de su vida atento al relato más alocado, improbable y también enternecedor del que jamás hubiera tenido noticias. Se enojó con Georgie por lo de Bushido, exhaló awwws de ternura con el nacimiento de _sus_ pequeñas, se rió de las ocurrencias de los gemelos, y se guardó de comentarios con la mención de Robert en la trama, casi al final.

—Y ahí no termina, oh no, todavía hay un par de relatos cortos con los que se cierra el universo. No te muevas de tu asiento, te van a encantar.

Y porque hasta el momento ya lo tenían cautivado (pese a las fallas de personalidad -¡él no era ningún sentimental afectado por las hormonas del embarazo!- y el factor perturbador de que chicas en el mundo escribían relatos ficticios suyos, de Georgie y de los gemelos), Gustav aceptó complacido.

¿Qué más daba si era ficción pura? La historia lo había atrapado, y quería enterarse del final.

Esa noche, apenas si durmieron.

 

Marseilla fue un fiasco en toda regla.

De las dieciocho canciones que la banda iba a tocar, sólo cumplieron con poco más de la mitad, y en la mayoría de ellas, Bill recurrió al público para que le ayudaran con los coros y notas altas.

Desde su sitio atrás de la batería, Gustav cruzó los dedos con la esperanza de que el show de esa noche terminara sin mayores contratiempos, pero fue en vano: Seis canciones antes de cerrar con An deiner Seite, Bill se excusó unos minutos detrás del escenario, y al reaparecer, David lo acompañaba.

La cancelación del resto del concierto se dio en alemán, inglés y francés, y en cada ocasión Bill agachó la cabeza, avergonzado de que por su causa la banda se viera imposibilitada por continuar.

La salida del recinto se dio sin la algarabía que caracterizaba esos momentos post-concierto. Las fans estaban ahí, e igual los medios de comunicación, pero la lluvia de flashes que cayó sobre ellos era diferente.

Así lo comprobó Gustav cuando a la mañana siguiente salió a comprar un café para empezar su día con el pie derecho y se topó con la noticia de su show fallido en la primera plana de tres periódicos de mayor circulación en el país. El baterista pagó por su bebida, y cogió una copia de cada periódico para que en el hotel alguien se lo tradujera.

—Oh, no es nada terriblemente malo —le dijo Dieter, uno de los chicos que se encargaba del área de luces y que por fortuna conocía el idioma y se había ofrecido de buena gana a hacer de traductor amateur—. Es más que nada especulación acerca de Bill y sus motivos para cancelar el resto del concierto. Este periódico en cambio afirma tener información confidencial y asegura que Bill se ha dañado las cuerdas vocales de tanto vomitar para mantener su figura.

—Si serán cabrones… —Gruñó Tom, quien se encontraba presente con Gustav y Dieter en ese momento.

Georgie también estaba con ellos, y lo mandó callar. —¿Qué dice la otra nota?

—Ésta es la más amable de todas. No ofrece mucha información extra, pero básicamente relata lo que pasó, y cierran con una interrogante: “¿Será Tokio Hotel capaz de presentarse en los escenarios de Lisboa en Portugal?” —Citó Dieter leyendo del impreso—. Al menos no tienen dobles intenciones.

—Vale, gracias —murmuró Gustav, pagándole a Dieter con una cajetilla de cigarros y un billete de diez euros.

Apenas Dieter se retiró de su campo de audición, Gustav y Georgie acosaron a Tom con preguntas acerca del estado de Bill.

Como la noche anterior el menor de los gemelos se había ido a la cama sin despedirse de nadie, habían dado por sentado que en la mañana todo estaría como siempre, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En lugar de eso, David les avisó a la hora en que tenían programado levantarse que el resto de las actividades estaban en pausa hasta nuevo aviso. Eran libres de hacer lo que les viniera en gana siempre y cuando no abandonaran el hotel sin avisar, y ese permiso no hizo sino acrecentar su sensación de que algo marchaba realmente mal.

La aparición tardía en el buffet de la planta baja no atrajo más que suspicacias, y la presencia de Gustav con los diarios expuestos ante sí en la mesa terminó por incrustar el último clavo de ese ataúd.

—Bill, uhm… Está con el médico. David lo mandó llamar desde uno de los mejores hospitales de la zona, así que es una apuesta segura decir que no será barato.

—¿Y qué más da? —Rezongó Georgie—. El dinero no importa.

Tom jugueteó con la rebanada de melón que permanecía intacta en su plato. —Tienes razón, perdona.

—Concéntrate —le pidió Gustav, consciente de que Tom era en esos momentos la mitad de su persona. La otra mitad restante se encontraba siete pisos arriba sufriendo de una revisión exhaustiva—, ¿no tienen un preliminar de qué pueda ser?

—El doctor dijo una palabra que no logré entender. Su acento en inglés es muy cerrado, y no habla ni una palabra de alemán, así que David ha tenido que mandar llamar al gerente del hotel para que cumpla funciones de traductor.

—Maldita sea Europa con sus veinte lenguas —gruñó Georgie por lo bajo. De los tres, era la única que cada tanto mordisqueaba un poco de su desayuno y recobraba fuerzas para lo que estaba por venir—. Pero aparte de eso… ¿Cómo está Bill?

—Bien. Mal. Uhm… sin fiebre y hecho un manojo de nervios que camina de un lado para otro en su suite, pero su voz es un asco. Apenas si puede decir mi nombre y se queda afónico. Salvo por ese pequeño detalle, se podría decir que está de maravilla.

—Tsk, como nosotros —comentó Gustav, olvidado sobre la mesa el café por el que tanto había luchado para comprar a precio de robo en la cafetería que se encontraba a una manzana de distancia—. Perdón, eso fue insensible de mi parte.

—Nah, está bien así —le quitó Tom hierro al asunto—. Todos lo estamos pasando mal, no sólo Bill, aunque él no lo va a entender de esa manera, así que no lo comenten frente a él.

—Trato hecho.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Apaciguando sus nervios destrozados con un cambio radical de tema que versaba del clima y el pronóstico  para las próximas fechas, se permitieron olvidar, por un instante, que sobre la banda pendía un peligro tan grande como lo había sido cuando Sony rescindió el contrato y los dejó en la calle.

Muy dentro de sí los tres sabían la verdad: Esta vez era una amenaza peor.

 

No llegaron a partir de Francia. Portugal se volvió un sueño irrealizable cuando David los reunió a los cuatro en su habitación y les explicó que el tour quedaba cancelado hasta nuevo aviso.

Ni oportunidad les dio de replicar, y falta no hizo con Bill abrazado a Tom y llorando en silencio. En el cuarto pesaba el manto de desasosiego que se iba a convertir en una compañía constante a lo largo del siguiente mes.

El veredicto final era uno que podía arruinar todo por lo que habían trabajado: Bill tenía un nódulo en la garganta, y el riesgo de operarse y no operarse conllevaba riesgos similares. La voz de Bill podía deteriorarse irremediablemente si permitían que continuara así, o dañarse si pasaba por el filo del escalpelo.

Una u otra opción, parecía que llevaban las de perder.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
